Ever Light
by everlight123
Summary: new school new rules? but are this rules different...well there different but what kind of different?
1. Chapter 1

brown collage dorms were starting to get annoying Zandra said in her mind as she layed awake at 4:39 from the partying next door not that she wouldn't be there she would but I've been sick not knowing what wrong with me i got out of bed in my black an red pjz an ended up getting brushing her teeth the music next door started to change that's it from tomorrow I'm going to look for somewhere to rent she said to her reflection in the mirror that's the start of my story my un normal story.

ROOM FOR 1?]  
Looking at her time table Zandra sighed English Physics Science Art great Physics my favorite she ended up sleeping that night but only for an hour. She was walking to class when she stopped at the bill bored looking for rentals nope nope she said to the first sheet she read one…..

ROOM/DORMS  
EVERLIGHT COLLAGE  
LOOKING TO TRANCEFER ?  
OR JUST WANT A DORM?  
CLEAN COMFORABLE ROOMS  
CALL 65675875  
OR COME AN SEE US AT 23 SKYLINE STREET

She took the piece of paper an punched in the number hello said a cheerful Voice hi im ringing for the dorm room? sure would you like to come down today? well i have school today maybe at 4:30 well the owner gets up about 6:00 so i could show you around an you could have some tea or sit an read or something till then? sure thing i said see you soon bye…bye she said still cheerful AR physics my least favorite subject it went slow but it was the last period….at lest Zandra could you see me after class sure MR Millar i said shit what did i do i said in my mind…..after class i nearly forgot to see MR Millar sorry i forgot …as i ran back to his classroom as fast as i could its alright sit the seat was to close to his now your grades…have been …getting higher but im afraid that you wont pass he placed a hand on my leg …his grip was uncomfortable i just smiled and shrugged it off I've been concerned about you …you have been looking …well like death on legs he started moving his hands but you are always very hot his hands moved an he moved into a kiss get off me i yelled he started t grab me everywhere i kicked him in the knees an he fell over bitch! ill get you i know what dorm your in bitch i think you broke my knee i ran as fast as i could to my dorm to pack my things i heard footsteps behind me but i think i lost him i grabbed all my stuff that i could live with till now tooth brush hair bush flat iron an clothes undies an some books to past the time i prayed to god that i get the room . the Ever Light Collage was ever big with a iron fence around the whole thing there was a intercom at the fence i pushed the button hello the cheerful voice from before said hi um in here for the dorm room? yes yes come on in! the fence opened slowly an shut behind me. the little pixie cheerful girl was at the door hi! I'm Eva she healed out a hand when our hands touched she shut her eyes she opened hair eyes quickly Oh you poor girl come on in what? um what she looked at me in her in the eye what did i say umm sorry i say things not normal sorry its okay she said um i no i said just the dorm but …umm i was wondering if i could transfer sure can we are expecting more …..comers she smiled at her remark but i have to take that with the boss the school system is a little different we work at night not morning as you see she looked around no ones out she smiled oh okay that could be fine she smiled could i ask why your transferring? umm well i kind of had a run in with a teacher long story ….she smiled well all our teachers here wont lay a hand on you .huh? i said anyway lets have a look around then you can fill in the paper work it was a big the inside was older then the outside there was a huge hall full of paintings an doors this would be your room she opened the door it was huge bed drawers my own bath shower with no windows its really nice ….i said to Eva i think i might like it here yes well the owner will wake up in about an hour …so you could fill out the forms when your waiting she smiled thank you i said.


	2. Chapter 2

The form was standard stuff i wonder how MR Millar is going is he going through my room is no you cant think of him she said in her mind this is a good idea this is good she let out a breath Zandra ? Eva Pixie body was at the desk yes ? are you done with the forms sure thing i sat them on the old wooden desk …did you work at your old school ?….yes i mostly cooked tea for the girls side each member of Ever Light needs to be Signed a job …..but of course you will get paid ok sure any jobs in mind i asked her? well she scanned the list the and quickly over me the kitchen cook was me but i cant cook for a dog …..well no one can in the house she said with a smile so i will trade you for bathroom cleaning deal she got her little pinky out an cross it over mine were going to be good friends Z wow a nickname on the first day i smiled at her and she smiled back.

NEW SCHOOL NEW RULES?….

Me an Eva were having a coke when the owner walked out to check his massages Eva jumped up from the seat an i followed Zandra this is exodus you no like from the bible he smiled at me with a welcome wave showing his big white teeth his hair was all black an jiggered with no tan to speak of maybe he doesn't like the sun wait they sleep during the day dur …an this is Zandra shes here for transferring she smiled at me sure as long as your eighteen an aren't with child he looked me up an down nope none of them good then id like to talk to you first then we can….Eva tapped him on the shoulder i would like to talk to you first she smiled an they went into the other room wow he was a hottie i could here then whispering but couldn't make out that they said…..he came out with a totally new attitude as in Eva told him something about me now do you have more stuff at your other dorm we could go get it…i um yes but i could wait he turned to Eva we can send someone to retrieve your stuff an bring them to your dorm if you would like. Sure thank you she smiled now witch majors were you thinking about?  
after we sorted out my subjects an got a timetable an gave me a uniform i was ready to go i only met 2 people so far an they've been so nice i cant wait to see if me an Eva have any classes red skirt an white blouse fit perfectly an i just slipped in some white slip on shoes i looked in the mirror like what i was seeing an walked out of my huge dorm. people every where we staring at me i didnt no if i had a loser sign or new girl sign on my head my i checked in the mirror before English …no sign no stuff on my face jut eyes a nose lips an eye brows huh…..i girl came behind me in the mirror she looked pale honey no matter what you do they're going to stare at you your fresh meat ….it might stop but …hmm i dont think so she smiled an looked up an down me im Elli im Zandra she took my hand in hers oh…she placed her hand over mine nothing i heard her whisper she stepped away i…i have to go she ran out the door . English was wired Ever body was asking my name grabbing my hand an whispering wired ya think? when it was lunch time i found Eva she was happy as always Eva i said yeees she turned around oh Z whats up ummm every ones staring at me its just because your new honey ill sort it out by tomorrow no one will look at you again honey …no that's …never mind she smiled so what do you think about the boys here any you thinks a hottie?…


End file.
